Fur Rugs
by TheDrugelis
Summary: Let's join Riddle and Potter on an evening in the Chamber of Secrets, shall we? PWP, established relationship. Tom/Harry


**A/N**: This is porn without plot, kiddies! AKA, don't ask me how they got there, they're just in a porn, without a plot! If you are under 18, please leave, thank you and goodnight.

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own _Harry Potter_ for I am not JK Rowling. I just turn her characters gay, (not that they need that much help in that matter.)

Tom / Harry.

* * *

><p>Tom inhaled a deep breath, his chest rising and falling slowly. He didn't disturb the young Gryffindor curled up next to his body, thankfully, and continued to watch him sleep peacefully. Harry's hair was spread out across his torso, tickling Tom sometimes when he moved. As if by habit, he ran his fingers through the mane of hair and let the strands spill between them. The teen shifted, mumbling incoherent words, before settling again in another spot.<p>

Together, they laid on a furskin rug, stretched out in front of a roaring fire somewhere deep in the Chamber of Secrets. It was a quiet room, and oddly very cozy, "not something," as Harry exclaimed a few weeks ago after the first time Tom had brought him here, "I would expect from Slytherin." His lips curved at the thought of Harry's grin, the way his green eyes shone at him when he was mocking Riddle.

Harry's body shifted again, heaving a sigh and slowly blinked away the sleep. He looked at Tom with half-lidded eyes, smiling sideways before diving to cuddle his lover's side. Tom brought Harry's hand to his lips, and kissed it tenderly. Closing his eyes, he dropped the hand and instead cupped Harry's soft cheek possessively. He leaned in and kissed the chapped lips before him and Harry, not even fully concious, fell easily into the motion. Their lips rolled together, slow and passionately, as Tom led Harry's mouth into submission. He pulled Harry's bottom lip in between his lips, licking the plump pinkness before giving it a delightful tug between his teeth. Harry groaned a soft response and brought his body closer to Tom. They turned to face one another, on their sides, and atrracted like magnets. Tom started them off in a patient, rhythmic roll of the hips as he took the time to explore Harry's chest with his hands. His groomed nails scraped lightly on Harry's tender flesh, hidden to his eyes by Harry's thin muggle t-shirt. He invisioned the red streaks down tan skin and shivered.

Tom continued, scratching the chest hair and running across a nipple by mistake. Harry pushed eagerly into Tom's arousal, but Tom stilled his frantic movements. Again, Tom tested the manuver, this time intentionally, passing the nipple with his index finger. A hiss was pulled from Harry's slightly agape mouth and easily he took advantage. Tom smirked as their tongues met, pressing the pink nub between his finger and thumb, manipulating it under the delicate pads. Suddenly, Tom withrew his hands and demanding tongue, choosing to stare instead in those deep eyes.

Harry groaned the the lost, trying to snatch Toms hands to continue, but the older man wouldn't hear of it. He sat up, held up by one elbow, and looked down as Harry glared desperately back.

"You know Harry, there's something I wanted to tell you about this particular place," Tom waited for Harry to gather his thoughts before continuing. When the boy finally stopped glaring, and instead looked curious, he smiled. "This very rug, was where Gryffindor and Slytherin met to make love."

Harry didn't respond, only letting the words absorb, and looking absently across the room. He smiled though, glancing at Tom once more before the darker attacked his lips. This time Tom lifted himself to hover Harry's body, elbows braced around his head and grabbing handfuls of black hair. He growled fiercely, diving his lips, teeth, and tongue deeper into his pet's mouth. He swallowed Harry's pitiful moan, taking every ounce of control the boy had. Tom ground his clothed cock against Harry's and the younger shuddered under his weight. Tom allowed Harry's shaking hands to come up and take hold of his grey robes, even as another groan passed his lips.

"T-tom, please..." he panted. Riddle pushed his hips with extra force once more, rewarding Harry for his plea. Pressing his lips to Harry's ear, he let his light breath taunt the canal. This time he felt the deep whimper and moan rumble from Harry's chest and laid a hand over Harry's heart. It was loud and fast-his breath coming in short, unfufilling puffs, and Tom's cock jerked in response.

"Harry, do you like being the floor?" He whispered against his ear. "Do you _like_ it when I have you in your place?" Adding a thrust for insult to injury, Tom hissed happily in Harry's ear. "Say it, Potter... say you want me to fuck you, pet." Harry shook his head defiantly, burrying his face in Tom's shoulder. Riddle hissed again, but in anger as he nipped a deep bite into Harry's neck.

"A-ah_hh_..." Harry gritted his teeth, wiggling away from the burning on the left side of his neck. "Fuck you, Riddle," he spat.

"An eye for an eye, _Harry_," he breathed, "vulgur words from such soft lips, ... I may just have to use them for punishment."

Harry whimpered once more, but thrust upwards regardless. He could feel, beneath his tight trousers, his boxers were now wet with leaking precum. Cracking his eyes open, Harry gave his best pleading look he could muster, and choked on his words.

"T-then... use me as you wish, my lord," he gasped defeatedly.

Tom growled once more, fuel thrown on the fire and hissed quickly in parseltongue. Harry hadn't managed to catch the words, as Tom's hands began ripping fiercly at his pants and yanking them from his legs. The pants were cast aside and, with both hands, Riddle gripped the sides of Harry's shirt before it tore satisfyingly down the front. Something moved down by his foot and Harry jumped in reaction. Dry, scale skin slithered up his calves, the muscles working in a constant wave, and Harry moaned wontonly.

"Fuck, Tom," he cursed, tightly screwing his eyes together. The snake crawled up his sensitive thighs, and soon was joined by two others on the opposite leg. His breath hitched, teeth clentched as his cock pulsed in the open air. Tom never moved, taking in the sight of his companions roaming the most erotic places on his lover's body. The first snake was now caressing the base of Harry's cock, the tongue flicking out to smell his surroundings rapidly. More than once it skitted the red, swollen erection and he watched as Harry's back arched off the rug and thrust madly in the air.

Tom reached down to unbutton his own trousers beneath his open robes, opting out of wearing a shirt that day. With ease, the strained material slid off his hips and he let his own thick member come into play. He palmed the arousal to relieve some tension as the second and third snake were crawling across Harry's body, by his orders, to taunt the boy. Harry was shivering, with a twisted expression on his face and quickly Tom banished the snakes.

"Melin, please... Tom," his voice was weak between breaths.

Basking in his work, Tom came back down on top of Harry, and chuckled darkly. Harry's hands found Tom's robes once more, but the elder wizard pushed them away.

"Over," he ordered, and Harry obeyed, turning over on all shaking fours. His ass held high in the air, toned and curved, displayed for his lord respectively. His grave smirk returned and Riddle gave the ass a light smack. Harry whimpered and wiggled his bottom. Growling, Tom found the clear bottle and slicked his fingers in the liquid. He slide his fingers down the crack teasingly, but soon grabbed both cheeks, he pulled them painfully apart. Harry yelped but Tom's hushed him in parseltongue.

Slowly, Tom eased his middle finger past the tight pucker, fucking him with it tauntingly. Swiftly he added the second, and the third, stretching Harry's hole in three oposite directions. Harry was silent, bowing his head and waiting patiently. He dared to glance back once at Tom before a hand twisted it back. He nodded, and bowed it lower once more.

Giving his throbbing dick a few tugs, Tom pressed the curved head against the prepared entrance, and shoved.

Harry pulled away instinctivly, and Tom used his right hand to pin Harry down by the back of his head. The younger had a face full of fur as Tom withdrew from his arse before slamming in once more.

Harry ground his teeth together, the fur rubbing against his cheek harshly and back and forth he was fucked into the floor. The hands that were supporting his body were pulled from back from under him, and his spine arched towards Tom as the man held him by the wrists. Being fucked in one direction and pulled in the other, Harry felt his body jerk with every thrust from tip to hilt, his knees burning and shoulders aching as the blades were brought very close together.

Tom let go, throwing his body forward into the rug once more, and grabbed Harry's hips with a death-like grip. Lifted so he had to stretch his spine into his belly, Harry held onto the fur beneath him. One of the hands fell from his hip and snaked around to hold his limping cock; with each thrust, the hand stroked him, twisting just slightly at the head.

Together, their bodies rocked violently fowards and back, and Tom felt his thrusts become tight and short, gripping Harry's cock as he released his seed deep within him. He idly thrusted his softening cock, his hand quickening its pace, and Harry shuddered under him, his own spunk coming out in sort streams on the fur rug.

Harry rolled off on one side, avoiding the mess, and Tom collapsed next to him. Tom let his hand roam the younger's body, enjoying the feeling of his body on the high of the after glow. Eventually, Harry caught his breath, his heart calm and resting in the curve of Tom's body. His shoulders shook with a breathy laugh and he glanced behind him at Riddle.

"I wonder if Slytherin or Gryffindor topped," he questioned, and behind him Tom shrugged.

"I wonder if Gryffindor _also_ had a snake fetish," Tom retorted.

Harry blushed and hid his face in the fur.

* * *

><p>Yup.<p> 


End file.
